Someone to Love
by Ayacchi
Summary: Draco está en el hospital después de haber salvado a Ginny... ¿de qué? ¿Y cómo es que la ha salvado? Uh oh... interesante, ¿no? Eso espero ^^;; *CAPITULO SEGUNDO** R&R PLEASE!
1. Someone to Love

Hey!!! Este es mi primer Draco/Ginny!! Jeje Lo estoy escribiendo porque se lo prometí a mi hermanita Ginny (sí, bueno. larga historia :P) Así que se lo dedico todo a ella, de momento, claro.  
  
No sé si se nota que no lo quiero hacer como los típicos D/G, tan dulzones y eso. Éste va a tener historia para largo. O al menos eso espero.  
  
Este es sólo el primer capítulo. NO hay mucho, pero es que quiero ver qué pensáis de él. Así que dejarme algún que otro review, please!!!  
  
************************  
  
¿Qué más da? Nada importa ahora.  
  
Sólo mi novia y yo.  
  
Ya no hay mentira. No hay inocencia. No más secretos, no más noches en vela.  
  
Sólo mi novia y yo.  
  
No más escondites. No más besos en la oscuridad de cualquier mazmorra. No más disfraces.  
  
Sólo mi novia y yo. Ginny y Draco.  
  
Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no hay necesidad de esconderlo por más tiempo.  
  
Aún sigo en cama. No puedo andar aún. Pero tengo todo lo que necesito: todo lo que necesito es mi9 novia a mi lado.  
  
¡Maldita sea! A la mierda, que digan lo que quieran decir. Me da igual. La amo. Le salvé la vida, siendo consciente de lo que hacía. Y no me importa lo que digan.  
  
Me da igual si esta cicatriz que tengo en el estómago permanece ahí para siempre. Está ahí porque le salvé la vida. Porque mi niña está respirando aquí, junto a mí, tomando mis manos entre las suyas mientras sueña.  
  
No sé si mi padre habrá aceptado ya mi amor por ella. Pero estoy orgulloso de haberme enfrentado a él. Y ¿quién me incitó a hacerlo? ¿Quién me dio el coraje que me faltaba? Ron Weasley, mi cuñado. No sé cómo demonios se enteró. Supongo que Ginny se lo dijo. Pero estoy orgulloso de haberlo hecho.  
  
Y bueno, estoy seguro de que os estaréis preguntando qué ha pasado aquí: porqué estoy en el hospital y todo eso. . . No os preocupéis. Ahora mismo os lo cuento. . . 


	2. La Primera Noche

**La Primera Noche**

- Draco... no pares... por favor...

Fue al comienzo de este año. Quinto curso para mí, cuarto paras Ginny.

Estábamos escondidos en algún lugar en las mazmorras. En la más oscura. Sólo para asegurarnos de que nadie nos pudiese ver.

Simplemente nos besábamos.

El verano anterior, había soñado cada noche con ella. Todas y cada una. Quería averiguar el significado de aquello. El motivo. Pero luego recordé que nunca la insulté, siendo una Weasley, y encima, _fan de Harry Potter_... entonces me di cuenta de que... podría ser... _amor_.

La noche anterior nos encontramos en uno de los pasillos. Me detuve. Ella hizo lo mismo. Creo que me sonrojé, porque ella parecía divertirse. No sé qué sucedió... bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo. Fue todo tan rápido... simplemente se lo dije, y ella me besó. Fue la primera vez que hablaba con ella, que le dirigía la palabra, y le había confesado mi amor, y ella me había besado...

No hay necesidad de decir que aquello era realmente extraño, ya lo sé.

Por supuesto, ella lo sabía todo sobre mí. Yo sólo sabía algunas cosas sobre ella. No demasiadas, pero suficiente para quererla.

Sé que le dije que la quería, pero no recuerdo las palabras. Estoy seguro de que estaba en una especie de trance, y de que no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. De no haber sido así, no habría tenido valor.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- No lo sé – respondí, besándola.

- Debe ser tarde – dijo ella, apartándome.

- ¡Qué! – dije, sorprendido – ¡Sólo unos instantes atrás me pedías que no parase!

- Pero mis hermanos deben estar preocupados – dijo Ginny, mirando su reloj - ¡Mira! Es realmente tarde. Será mejor que nos vayamos...

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro durante unos minutos, sí, como idiotas, hasta que al fin tomé sus manos entre las mías.

- Usted primero – dije, besándola.

Ella sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Me levanté y miré alrededor. Jamás había visto esa habitación antes. Y no me preocupé en quedarme con la pinta que tenía. No me interesaba. Me interesaba más ver cómo ella se alejaba.

Al rato salí yo, cuidando de que nadie me viese. Llegué al dormitorio, donde me esperaban Crabbe y Goyle, pero, seamos sinceros, después de estar con una belleza como Ginny, ¿Quién iba a querer hablar con tal par de idiotas? Me dormí sin más.

A la mañana siguiente, bajé a desayunar, más feliz que de costumbre. Pansy Parkinson no paraba de perseguirme y decir tonterías para que le echase cuenta, pero mi mente no estaba en la mesa Slytherin, sino en la de Gryffindor, no podía ser menos. Hacía bastante tiempo que mi mente volaba hacia allí cada vez que estábamos en el Gran Comedor.

No pude resistir la tentación de pasar por su lado. Al finalizar el desayuno, me acerqué a la mesa Gryffindor y, para no hacer una excepción, insulté a Potter y Granger. Pero no a Ron. No podía. Ahora teníamos algo en común, aunque él no lo sabía: ahora compartíamos a Ginny.

Cuando me alejé de la mesa, llegó el Profesor Snape, se le notaba bastante alterado. Se acercó a la mesa de los profesores, y habló con Dumbledore entre susurros. Pero la cara de McGonagall reflejaba lo suficiente: tenía una expresión de pánico, y pude leer sus labios.

- Otra vez no... no por favor.

No lo entendí en aquel momento, pero entonces, al finalizar el día, justo antes de mi encuentro secreto con Ginny, una lechuza entró en mi habitación. Mi padre me mandaba _noticias del Amo Tenebroso_. Lo que leí, me horrorizó, no hay otra forma de describir lo que sentí en aquel momento.

"Querido Draco:

Siento haber estado tanto tiempo sin informarte, pero he estado muy ocupado, siguiendo las órdenes de l Señor Oscuro.

Hay nuevos planes, y necesitamos tu ayuda. Necesitamos un cebo para atraer a Potter. Sólo tienes que apartar a la joven Weasley de sus hermanos para que podamos seguir con el plan.

Atte.

Lucius Malfoy"

- ¿¿¡CÓMO!?? – grité, tanto en mi mente como en medio del dormitorio.

No podía creerlo. Mi padre me pedía que... que traicionase a la persona que más amaba en el mundo: Ginny... Ginny Weasley.

Entonces comprendí las palabras de McGonagall...

- Otra vez no... . murmuré.

*****************

Hola!! Siento mucho el retraso del siguiente capítulo, pero como nadie me dejaba review, pues pensé que no le interesaba a nadie Y_Y Pero ahora que tengo siete reviews pues, supongo que al menos alguien más lo leerá ^^

Así que este capítulo va para todos los que me habéis dejado review: Noel, Carito-Weasley, ginny132002, Circe Mirus, Isilme, Sabina Evans y Maika Yugi ^^ Especialmente a Isilme, mi niña ^^ Que sé que no le gusta la pareja D/G, pero como me ve todos los dias, no tiene más remedio que leer ^^U

**R&R please!!!**

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY -- Ronnie's Lover #3_

_:: Remember the Full Moon ::_

_ Ohana _


End file.
